


Found Family

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Drabble, Dreams, Episode: s06e02 Bargaining Part 2, Episode: s06e03 After Life, F/F, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Drusilla still dreams.





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



Drusilla dreamed of her again. The wicked Slayer who’d broken up her little family, piece by piece. Made them sick with her corruption, leaving her to survive alone, just like before. But survive she had, and she knew to move forward, to create something new. So did the Slayer, crawling out of the lovely dark earth. She knew she didn’t belong with the others anymore; Drusilla could see the air dancing around her, whispering it into her ears. 

She’d come back lost, her wicked girl, needing someone to hold her hand and guide her towards a purpose. Drusilla would help.


End file.
